


Poems From Lance

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance still ends up dead, Love Poems, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, lance is a sad boi, oh whoops, somtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Lance writes poems to the Paladins before he leaves.





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a very... sad place when I wrote this.

**Communication**  for Keith:

_You only text me_

_Late at night_

_Where no one will_

_Know it's me._

_You only text me_

_Once a day_

_Because all of your time_

_Is spent on someone else._

_You only text me_

_When it's cold out_

_So my love_

_Will warm your frozen heart._

_You only text me_

_To use me_

_My affection_

_My pain._

_You used to text me_

_"Stop"_

_"I love you"_

_"Stay with me"_

_You used to text me_

_Not anymore because_

_I was gone_

_Away into nothing._

_You can't text me_

_Anymore._

**_~Lance_ **

_I wonder, sometimes, Keith. If I ever meant something to you. If I was ever anything other than entertainment for you. But then I remember that I wasn't. And I'll get sad then realize, that's all I'm good for. A space to fill when you're in need. I think, at the time, that I knew already._

_But I've always been one stubborn bastard, haven't I?_

Keith blinks down at his paper, mind in a flurry and panic rising in his chest. Where's Lance?

He's about to voice his question when Hunk bursts into the room, frantic. "I can't find Lance. Do you know where he is?"


	2. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Hunk.

**Steady** for Hunk:

_In the light of day_

_With the cold sun_

_You were my heat._

_In the freezing snow_

_You were dry wood_

_Warm fire._

_In school_

_You were the combination_

_For my locker._

_But now it seems_

_It is a winter's nighttime_

_It is damp wood and burnt matches_

_It is a lock with no key._

_I wonder_

_Where we went wrong._

_When you changed hot for cold_

_Sweet for sour_

_Others for yourself._

_But maybe it's me_

_Who got selfish._

**_~Lance_ **

_I'm sorry, Hunk. For the lack of thought that went into our friendship. I missed you in more ways than you could ever know. It's because I no longer had you to myself. I was too afraid to ask you to pay more attention to me._

_I figured, as your "best friend", I wouldn't need to ask._

"I don't know!" Keith shrieks. He's gripping a piece of paper in his hand like it's a lifeline. He's also shaking, something Kwit H doesn't do often. "But he left a message and it's scaring me."

"Have you seen him recently?" Hunk asks. There's wetness in his eyes and he wipes furiously at them. The letter in his pocket burns through him.

"Hunk! Keith!" Shiro shouts. He's panting, wide-eyed. "Lance, where is he?"

"I don't know," Keith whispers. "But we have to find him soon."


	3. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go was blasting in my ear when I wrote the poem

**Fallen** for Shiro:

_Looking up_

_From the ground_

_Your podium is so high._

_Looking down_

_I realize_

_You're not on a higher ground._

_I'm beneath_

_Everyone I see._

_"Keith, good work"_

_"Pidge, amazing"_

_"Hunk, awesome job"_

_"That's why we bring our sharpshooter"_

_You try so hard yet_

_I'm still here_

_On the ground._

_While everyone else_

_Floats to the top_

_I sink._

_You can't fix everything_

_You can't always be a hero_

_I worship the ground_

_Your feet land on._

_I'm behind_

_It's not your fault_

_But mine._

**_~Lance_ **

_Shiro, you were my hero. I swear, you were. Everything that is ever wanted to be? That's what you are. No matter, though, how many times you've tried for me, it ended up being for nothing. This is goodbye to your weakest link. I have nothing to offer._

_No matter what, be proud of who you are, Takashi._

"I've checked his room but he wasn't there," Shiro gasps. His letter has been crushed in his prosthetic. The past tense of the notes scares him an indescribable amount. "He wrote me a--"

"A letter?" Keith sprints out of the room. Shiro and Hunk are soon at his side. "Hunk and I got one, too."

"This isn't right," Hunk says. The first tear rolls down his cheek. "You guys know what this means, right?"

"We have to find him," Shiro says quietly. A lump has been steadily forming in his throat.

There are quick and small footsteps before Pidge is struggling to keep up.

"I'm guessing you are all panicking for the same reason I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omg Now wtf is up with you and angst lately"
> 
> "I have no soul. I burn when I'm within 50 yards of a school. I am death."
> 
> "You sleep with a teddy bear."
> 
> "DEATH."


	4. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Pidge.

**Affection** for Katie:

_If lingering touches and_

_Fleeting looks_

_Indicated anything_

_I'm sorry._

_If sweet hugs and_

_Platonic cuddles_

_Turned you into mush_

_I'm sorry._

_If pats on the head and_

_Kisses on foreheads_

_Made your heart beat faster_

_I'm sorry._

_If sitting too close and_

_Giggling too hard_

_Made warmth curl in your chest_

_I'm sorry._

_If me writing this poem and_

_Saying goodbye_

_Made your heart ache_

_I'm sorry._

**_~Lance_ **

_It occurred to me, Katie, while I was sitting in my room and writing. That you kind of like me. And it absolutely kills me to do this too you. Because maybe with time, I could recuperate those feelings. But I'm leaving in a way that you can't get me back._

_Stay my favorite techie, okay?_

"Where do you think he is?" Pidge wheezes. He hit everything on the nail in his footnote. "He's still in the castle, right?"

"Has anyone checked the vlog room?" Shiro asks. His usually calm composure has crumbled into pieces. His voice cracks, "We can't be too late."

Keith makes a sharp turn and Pidge struggles to follow as her shoes skid across the floor. "The door is over there. It looks like there's a letter attatched to the door."


	5. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Lance and the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO IT'S ENDING

**Gone** for me and the team:

_You've found me_

_Too late._

_It's high tide_

_Water holding you under._

_Feel breaths and_

_Feel the oxygen_

_Expanding and_

_Shrinking in so much_

_Space._

_Too much_

_Water and space fluid and_

_Envelops the weakest_

_Makes the strongest_

_Stronger._

_Gone and_

_It's all okay_

_Because I'm with_

_Myself._

_As I always_

_Was._

_Guys! I'm not sure how you'll react to this. My poems suck, I'm aware. I really did ~~like~~  _ _love you all, okay? It's not your fault that everything is too much sometimes. I'm sure Red would love to take Keith back (if he'll have her)._

_I was going to simply divide the lyrics of Bullet by Hollwood Undead between all of you. Then I thought, hey, when was the last time I wrote?_

_Plus, I bet your weren't expecting such swag-acious script, amirite?_

_This is hella lighthearted. I'm trying to make it easier. You may notice the various spots of water. Is it my tears? Yeah, they are._

_Hunk, my best pal that grew away. I'm sorry I never said anything._

_Shiro, our fearful yet fearless leader. I'm sorry that you did enough but I wasn't._

_Pidge, the smartest cutie I know. I'm sorry you've lost so many people._

_Keith, the guy I was in love with but wasn't sure if he was with me. I'm sorry my self-esteem got in the way of our relationship._

_Allura, who I didn't bother with writing a poem. Stay confident and slay, girl._

_Coran, like the uncle I couldn't take into space. You were my support, more than you know._

_Lance, who was never satisfied. I'm not sorry about my decision, rather the fact that you guys may be in pain for a while._

_Don't grieve, please. You have a Universe to save._

Keith reacts first, staring wide eyed at the letter. He doesn't blink, but he's sobbing hard. He's usually so good at keeping things inside. He wants to be mad, furious, but the grief is eating him up inside.

Shiro's shouting, he's vaguely aware of that. His eyes are wet, and he looks terrified. The slate gray is damp, like rain on clay.

Pidge is screaming on the floor, pressing her palms into her eyes. She's drooling, snot making its way down her nose. The tears wet her palms and roll down the creases where she can't stop them.

Hunk doesn't freak but is tense instead. He's crying as well, obviously trying to hold it in. He turns on his heel, heading to the hangar.

Shiro picks Keith up and lays him on his shoulder. He grabs Pidge and holds her under an arm before sprinting to the bridge.

Allura is frightened, tapping rapidly at the hologram. She barks something into the intercom. The next thing he knows, the yellow lion is gently snatching something outside of the window.

Everyone runs to the hangar. The jaw opens and Hunk walks out with Lance in his arms. He's wearing his Paladin armor without the helmet. His face is frozen, body stiff.

They were too late.

"There was nothing in his room," Hunk says quietly. "I don't know w-what I thought, but..."

 

They end up putting Lance into a healing pod. He defrosts, his skin stays the same color. He's barely alive, and Coran informs them all that if they remove Lance from the pod, he's die almost immediately.

And, damn, it's worse than him dying. Because they can see him, his shallow breaths, but can never speak to him again.

It's often that they gather in front of his pod. Hunk will share stories, even ones they have heard before. It always brings someone to tears, but it's okay. They're still saving the Universe.

Red cries out often, lashing out on planets. Even Blue has been silent since then.

What good is it to be a legendary defender when you can't save a teammate from invisible monsters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even like this fic tbh

**Author's Note:**

> Comments! They're nice!!


End file.
